User talk:Ryūketsu Namida
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KingBarragan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 19:14, 22 August 2009 Tektek Try the Tektek.org Dream Avatar editor--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 18:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Not necceasarily Ryuketsu, I just got my labtop back from Dell and I've been posting like crazy. People like Watchamacalit and Nanohano are constatnly Role Playing and Seireitou is updating one and a while. I'm sure if you start talking with people or make an awseome page, people will give some recognition and you'll see the people here. (BTW, the sight has dwindled from the beginning. The sight founder BlackEmo is in college now and hasn't been on lately)--KingBarragan, Rest in Peace 01:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok then. I've been trying to talk to people. but It's hard, really, because the times I get on I dont see much people. Wanna get my characters involved, I hate them just sitting around. But I'll take your advice. Thx. Ryūketsu Namida 01:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) There we are Alright, now then. Which character were you planning to instill in the Order? --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 18:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You caught me right in the middle of it, lol. Her name would be Sayuri Sakura, and she would be a Xiaochu. By the way, where DO you get your pictures? they are marvelous. Ryūketsu Namida 19:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Eh, sorry for the late reply. Also, make up the character page, and use the Xiāochú outline page as a guide. Also, I usually find my pics on Deviant Art. It is a great and useful tool, but you just need the certain words to search. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 20:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry for my late reply. And yeah, I'm almost done with her. I just need to add a Synopsis. And wow, really? You must definetly know what to search. There's not much pictures for women, though.... Ryūketsu Namida 20:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) By the way, finished. Sayuri Sakura. Ryūketsu Namida 20:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Alright, cool. Ill review her, and try to find a good picture for her as well. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 21:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Alright, cool. Im just workin on meh man, Myoken. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 01:28, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Only if they reach the Ukiyo and Shikyo stage which is very rare. And only under training from either Seireitou or Matsuyama Sekura could teach someone taht. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 03:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Dang... oh well, she's just been introduced... I'll give her a while to get acustomed to her own Scythe Zanpakuto, Xījíshēngxùnwúdàliándāo Nǎliwǒpòhuài. By the way, it takes forever to make those names. Oh yes, can Sakura have her own powers, as she is the daughter of 2 gods?... Ryūketsu Namida 03:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure, that would be great. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 04:07, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I'mma start uploading pictures I find now. Ryūketsu Namida 05:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yea Well, im not rushin them all, plus I thought you wanted to make that article, since its ur character? --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 22:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ohhh.... In that case, I will. I just need to know how to edit the infobox on the bottom of the page. Ryūketsu Namida 22:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the translation web site, but I don't like it to much because I have used it before. Well Im sorry, but Id have to say no to becoming a Shinkumyo, seeing as the process of it, as well as the fact of her being a member of Suneku, ehh... well, ill think about it. Also, the Captains im making are gonna be for a certain arc of mine, but I would assume that it would be ok for you to put ur characterin. 8th is gonna be made by me, but 7th or 9th is open for ur use. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 20:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry ^^; Sorry, I forget sometimes to check my mails. Anyways, I put ur captain on the official Gotei 13 List. Right here: Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 I put him there as a Captain. The reason I had to remove it on my list is because I might end up killing off certain captains and will take them on certain trials. I didn't wanna screw up any ideas you had with ur characters, since I happen to be quite controlling sometimes; A control-freak of you will ^^' Anyways. I did put him there, so he's part of the official list of BFF's captains. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 20:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) The thing is with me, is that if it's your arc, you can do whatever you want with the characters after I create them. I'm serios. And even then, since I cant be a captain, and the 8th Division Lieutenant's empty, could I be there? I dont mind. ^^. Ryūketsu Namida 20:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I know About your comment about my talk page, I know that it's supposed to be about me but I relized that after the fact. And I'm not much of a people person, plus that is the page I update the most. User:KILLER5991 Uhhh Let's see, yes to both 1 and 2. 3, im confused what you mean by that. And 4, is a possiblity, i dunno, ill figure it out. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 23:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, that's epic. At least I'm not left out... Also, I just noticed in your arc, the Arrancar have already been beaten. Will they ever come back after everything's done? And kewl for #1 and 2. 3. Means I just wanna say hello... 4. Ok. Current Cuerpos/ Baja Cuerpos * Bleach: Kuroi Sora (Black Skies) Sia's (Leaders of all of Noches Esfera) * Sia Reign - Akuma Ten'in * Sia Prince - Tensei Samsāra * Sia Earth - Shinra Banshō Hmmm Well, I guess I would approve of your idea, so long as this guy isn't one of those "BLOW UP DA UNIVERSE BY ONE PUNCH" kind of villian. And also, yes I was very busy concerning Taekwondo and such so now I am back. I also noticed right above my post, of the eleven beings being killed or defeated by my Gotei 13 and Order members. Just one thing about it, Seikyo is dead so he can't have been in the brawl at that time. That's all I have to say really. Anything else? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, well, do you need me to do anything on your ideas? Or just pitch you some thoughts? And also, I am Second Dan by choice. Normally, at my skill level, I would be 6 or 7 dan by now. I am knowledgable of all 24 ITF tuls and 17 WTF Poomsae. I am also versed in GTF's Jook Am form. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright. My ideas and characters are yours to use for your stories and feel free to ask questions. However, I ask that you not have anyone die from my characters, and that their abilities be used correctly. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Dude... What the hell, man? I said you could use my characters, not copy over them and just make an exact copy with slight differences. You wanna make a villian, make unique personality and all. Do not copy it from my pages please. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I just have had a hard day so I am little bit in a bad mood. I mean, if you had a rough day, and saw some dude copying your stuff, you'd be pissed too, right? Well anyways, Ill restore it. Please and Thank you. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Mhm Indeed, that's ok --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Indeed, much better --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Very well Ill agree to these terms, however, you must constantly check those character's pages that you are using from mine. I change them alot, and therefore, I want you to study them carefully so you know how to use them. And as long as you use them the way they should be, I have no other issues. Have fun~ --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 21:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, sounds awesome. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 18:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) A name... How about "Kagemaru"? The "Kage" portion of his name is derived from the Japanese word "kage" 「影」, meaning "shadow," while the "Maru" portion means "path." Therefore, this character's name could mean "shadowy path" or "dark side." "Maru" is also a common ender for male Japanese names. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmmmm Well... honestly not a clue. :/ --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Nice choice. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm How about powers that allow him to destroy and reconstruct his surrounding areas; such as changing solid into liquid, or even solid into plasma. Being able to change their chemical signature. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I wanna do a good job, and I may even promote you as an Admin here. We need them. But I need to see some improvement in your characters. Some are alittle too godmodded. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 19:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, his Shikai looks like a Bankai power, in my opinion. But considering Seireitou can bring people to an alternate world in Shikai, I shouldn't be talking. But I suggest limit the abilities he has in Shikai. Seems like a bunch. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 19:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Well I say remove Sogyo no Kotowari, and he's good to go. Izuru's zanpakuto should be good enough --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 19:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Help needed I know you maybe your very busy right now but I just started this new race call the Tianshangs and if you would review it when you get a chance to even though it is far from being complete I need to know if it a good or bad idea and if another user is making a similar article please.Creator5000 02:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) RP Fight Sure, very well. Just name which of my guys you wanna throw down with. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC)